Through the years with the development of holsters for handguns, a trend has developed toward the holster which is carefully fitted to each particular handgun and barrel length to provide a truly effective carrying device for the handgun. In former years, a pouch of sufficient size to hold the handgun combined with some kind of cover or restraint was considered satisfactory. That is no longer the case. Recent developments in the refinement of holsters are illustrated in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,583 and 3,960,460 and 4,035,902, each of which illustrate the continuing development of precise controlled shaped holsters.
In the case of open top holsters and particularly those designed for competition use, there has been a further need for restrainers to keep the handgun within the holster while allowing rapid and precise drawing. Our co-pending application, Ser. No. 11,420 filed Feb. 12, 1979 illustrates an effective solution to this need. It employs a finger supported on a flexible spring which engages the trigger guard opening to hold a handgun in place and prevent its falling out when the wearer undergoes strenuous activities, such as in combat competition.
The use of a restraining finger extending into a finger guard requires that each assembly be configured for each particular weapon and when so designed, is basically fixed for that particular holster and weapon.
We have found that shooters often like to control the restraint upon drawing of a handgun from various types of holsters, not merely competition holsters and as the holster wears in, desire to make adjustments in the resistance to drawing. Other shooters desire to have only leather in contact with their handgun to avoid abrading friction wear on bluing and metal surfaces.